Angel in Disguise
by QianBenYing
Summary: A random drabble. Hanzo is alone when he runs into a lovely songstress whose wisdom is none like he had known before.


**A/N: A drabble between Scorpion/Hanzo and Cai Wenji from Dynasty Warriors. I do admit that this the most random crack pairing in the history of random crack pairings, but this is something I've always wanted to write about. Hope you enjoy. :)**

It was a quiet spring day. The cherry blossoms were their usual bright pink color, with several of them detaching from their branch and flying away into the distance, never to be seen again until the next year came. Within the cherry blossoms remained a man, who was shattered by a series of traumatic experiences that left him a heart filled with hatred and vengeance: his name was Hanzo Hasashi.

Love had been the last thing on his mind: besides, he was certain that if he fell in love with someone, his past would come back to haunt him. Not to mention that he was too busy with seeking revenge for his fallen wife and son to even focus on such foolish and unnecessary things.

But today was different.

Hanzo was finished after a long day of training and had decided to walk and see the cherry blossoms bloom. He walked slowly, taking in the scent and sight of the flowers. While it didn't take away his sadness completely, it did put him at ease; the flowers had calmed him.

In the middle of Hanzo's stroll, he heard something unusual. It wasn't anything bad, but it added to his temporary peacefulness. As Hanzo walked, the sound became louder and louder. From the distance, he saw a lady in white, gold, and blue with flowers crowned in her hair. She was playing a sweet sounding melody with her golden harp as she gazed at the blossoms, seated on a large stone on the ground.

Hanzo stopped in his tracks. He didn't know who this lady was, yet he had mentally taken note of how beautiful she was. But what was she doing there and why? For all he knew, this could be the disguise of the evil Shang Tsung—but he quickly ruled out that possibility since he'd been dead for a while.

The ninja wanted to know more about this mysterious beauty. Once she stopped playing her melody, she turned to see that she had someone listening and watching. Startled, she began to slowly stand up as if she was about to run away.

"Do not run. I am not here to harm you," Hanzo said, lightly grasping her hand. It was then that their eyes met. Her dark silver eyes had a shimmer that took Hanzo aback with shock. The songstress had calmed herself. "I am sorry if I infringed upon your territory," she said.

"No, you have done nothing wrong," Hanzo replied. "I am curious as to why you are here, however."

She smiled at him. "I have been looking for inspiration for a new song. And I think I have already found it." Then the lady's smile turned into a frown. "I have heard of you. You are a man who masks an evil demon inside of you." Hanzo didn't know how to respond. The two had just met and she already knew of his feared capabilities. Not wanting to interfere, he allowed her to continue talking.

"You have lost your loved ones without having the chance to tell them goodbye. As a result, it has left you an angry soul who wants nothing more than revenge on the one responsible for your loss."

Those words tugged at Hanzo's heartstrings. At the same time, he wasn't sure what she was trying to say since it was clear that nothing and no one would change his mind. "Do not trouble me with your guilt trip," he growled through his teeth, tears pooling in his eyes.

Seeing that he was about to burst in a fit of rage, the woman held his hand. "You must let go of that anger," she said. "Would they want to see you like this?"

Hanzo loosened his anger a bit with a defeated sigh. "N-No, my lady," he said.

"I am not trying to change your ways," the woman continued, "I am asking you to put your family into consideration the next time you make a rash decision."

At that moment, Hanzo experienced what he thought was a flashback. He saw the smiling face of his wife when their newborn son had been born, and he heard the cooing sounds their child made.

He couldn't take it anymore. He felt his body collapse as his tears poured out of his eyes and down his cheeks. Oh, how he wanted to see them again. Thanks to the woman who stood in front of him, he remembered how much he missed them.

"Are you...an angel?" he asked the woman in between sobs. She chuckled in response, then said, "No, I am a woman who also knows the pain of losing someone I held dear."

"I do not know how else to thank you for your words," Hanzo said, trying to break a smile. "May I ask for your name?"

" _You may call me Wenji,"_ she said after a pause of silence.

Hanzo awoke from his dream, his eyes misty with tears. He still had no idea how to describe the dream he had, but he knew that it was a pleasant dream—probably the first one of those in a long time. Why did that have to be a dream? He had felt himself attracted to this "Wenji" person for her beauty and wisdom. Surely she couldn't have been his wife in disguise?

Either way, Hanzo knew her words were certainly those of an angel. And he was determined to find her.


End file.
